


关于父亲们与拉文克劳儿子的33件事

by kouichigirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouichigirl/pseuds/kouichigirl
Summary: GGAD，生子，比较轻快的小品文（大概）
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 3





	1. 关于父亲和鹰儿子的12件事

邓布利多家有金发基因，所以#GGAD#生孩子的话，很有可能是小金毛。阿不思下有幼妹，盖勒特上有姑婆，对待女儿大概会更加温柔耐心，所以比较想看他们带儿子。

“在我们家，不破解我爸放在楼梯上的障碍咒都上不了餐桌。”

“动作慢了只能和凤凰抢食。”

“反正顿顿甜食，不吃完的话我爸还会一脸受伤。”

“展现出防御黑魔法的天赋，我爸说我可能不是他的儿子。”

“展现出黑魔法的天赋，我爸说我可能不是他儿子。”

“你说我爸听着咋这么精分？哦，啊，我说的不是同一个爸……”

1.如果儿子没有及时破解盖勒特专程研究的障碍咒，可能会吃不到晚饭。盖勒特会一脸“爹的智障”，而阿不思会给儿子一个温柔而鼓励的微笑，然后告诉他福克斯的碗里还有。

2.在孩子的坚持之下，分院帽把他分去了拉文克劳。“我烦死家里的格兰芬多和斯莱特林了。”蓝袍少年如此抱怨，“我爱学习，只有学习让我快乐。”

3.孩子的名字是阿不福思，阿不思常常情真意切地给弟弟写信：

“你拒绝出席侄儿的满月席，因此无法提出反对意见。我为他取了你的名字，让他知道家人深爱着自己。”

“盖勒特很体贴我，他原本想给儿子取名梅林。”

“亲爱的阿不福思，小阿不福思已经会叫爸爸了，过段时间就教他叫舅舅。”

“阿不福思真懂事，他自己都没有吃饱，却给福克斯留了半碗……不过盖勒特说可能是我把鸟粮做得太甜了。”

“我们没虐待你的侄子，甜食不是虐待。别寄吼叫信了，不过山羊蛋糕可以再来一份，孩子和盖尔很喜欢。”

4.可能是取名的问题，小阿不福思和盖勒特十分不对付。在婴儿时代，只有阿不思怀抱才能让他安然入睡，而一旦想尿床，小孩子会固执地先爬到盖勒特身上再尿。到了6，7岁，他和盖勒特的关系大概是这种：小阿不思福在商店里沉迷学术期刊以致走失，盖勒特会在广播站播送寻人通知：再见！我和你爸过二人世界去了，小王八蛋。

5.但孩子的存在丝毫没有影响到父亲们的调情，当着孩子的面俩家长也是该接吻便接吻想搂腰就搂腰，还有挽起你的红发我的手或者款款对一锅火热的爱。小阿不思福耳濡目染，以至于产生了同性间的错误距离感。总而言之，入学第一周里，所有拉文克劳男生都对这个会突然亲吻自己或把自己拥入怀中的金发学霸怀有不可名状的恐惧，而且无人敢贸然告状。

直到二年级，小阿不福思才从一本麻瓜杂志上得知了这几乎是性骚扰。从此他就开始留心自己的言行，但院霸的形象已经在同学们心中根深蒂固。

6.最初盖勒特只想研究男巫生出来的孩子有何特殊之处，孩子不过是他的观察对象。但在日后的相处中，他渐渐地开始去爱自己和阿不思的儿子，这个男孩有自己的头发和阿不思的眼睛，他如此易碎，又有着不可思议的生命力。他便意味着弱者和需要保护之人，是负担也是珍宝。如今光阴在男孩飞蹿的肩头上一岁一枯荣，想要看着他慢慢长大，而自己和阿不思可以一起变老。

这个世界应该更好，尤其对于脆弱的小生灵们。

渐渐地，盖勒特也就忘记了魔法实验的初衷。

7.但现在小阿不福思试图对自己做魔法实验。

8.他甚至研究了麻瓜发明的心理学，终于花了半个月的时间说服了盖勒特。于是，在一个月黑风高的晚上，爷俩悄悄搭起了试验用的阵法，他们甚至还伪造了一封澳大利亚发来的信函，以便支开阿不思。

9.第二天。

“阿不思，你不能把他们放下来吗？”阿列安娜抱怨道，很不开心地戳着碗里的布丁，“老实说，这样有点影响食欲了。”

“我可以对他们施幻身咒。”阿不思和蔼地回答妹妹。天花板上，有两个人被提着脚跟倒挂着，一大一小的金色脑袋不时摇晃着撞在一起，阿不思的蓝眼睛闪过一丝严厉的光芒，“……但绝对不能轻易放他们下来。”

10.在意识到自己是直男后，小阿不福思的精神世界受到巨大冲击，他有好几天吃不下饭，哪怕阿不思尽力把饭菜做得不那么甜。他悄悄溜去舅舅阿不福思家——是的，自打孩提时代，脾气暴躁的、会做山羊蛋糕的舅舅就是他最喜爱的亲人，哪怕他们一个学术宅一个不识字。阿不福思舅舅听不懂他遍布着专业术语的长篇阔论，但依然会尽一个普通人的全力。现在，舅舅把向来脏兮兮的杯子擦得锃亮，杯子用力砸在侄儿面前的橡木桌上，冒着泡泡的黄油啤酒溅出来了一圈。

“管你是什么样，对我们都一样。还有，”老阿不福思粗声粗气地说，“别告诉你爸我给你喝酒了。”

11.到了六年级，大家已经忘记了这个会和女孩子约会的小阿不福思，当初是凭借什么成为了拉院地头蛇。有数个版本在霍格沃茨流传，内容为了符合群众口味而越发离奇。当然小阿不福思是记得原委的，他看了一眼餐桌边旁若无人放闪的父亲们，感叹着真相已经递到鼻子底下了为什么凡人们还嗅不出来。

12.但毕业后小阿不福思仍然单身，恰似他老舅。多家报社推测，大概是父亲的婚姻一会儿如胶似漆一会儿恶咒相逼，让儿子对婚姻的前景感觉到了绝望；又或者这个孩子成长于同性家庭，迟迟无法找准自己在未来家庭里的位置；也可能他也是同性恋者，只是命中注定的那一位尚未出现……阿不思福合上报纸一声叹息，为什么这些人就是不肯相信，自己真的只是更热爱学习呢？

年轻的金发男孩瞥了一眼墙上的钟表，把报纸粗暴地塞进抽屉。时间不早了，下楼吃饭去吧，推开门时他耸耸肩膀，今天会是哪一种障碍咒呢？


	2. 关于汤姆里德尔与小阿不福思的21件事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lofter，你知道我用OCR扫描微博长图片时心里有多么恨你吗。

且来说一说小阿不福思和他的同学汤姆•里德尔。  
假设ggad怀胎十年，中年得子，小阿不福思和黑魔王预备役恰是同级生。在孤儿院里见过邓布利多教授后， 小汤姆执意独自去对角巷采购教科书；无独有偶，那边厢的小阿不福思也义正词严地拒绝了父亲盖勒特的陪同：顿顿甜食对爸爸肚肺的影响显而易见，一起走在路上怎么想怎么丢脸。这一遭两个小男孩并没有结识，但汤姆单方面地对这个在丽痕书店站了一整天的金发男孩印象深刻。  
等汤姆购置好了清单上的最后一项，天色缱绻，暮色四合，黑发男孩犹豫了一下，闪过了与这个同龄人结识的念头。谁料此时平地一声惊雷响，一个凶神恶煞的金发男子凭空出现，来人提起小男孩的后颈便双双幻影移行，留下对魔法世界所知甚少的小汤姆面色凝重地得出了第一个结论：魔法即强权。

1.入学后，斯莱特林的汤姆避免了被小阿不福思亲脸搂腰的悲惨遭遇，但这也让小阿不福思的院霸形象在汤姆心中愈发扑朔迷离：他的威信怎样建立，他是如何笼络人心，巫师的出身对构建关系网的偏好有无影响，他对家人的感情是否存在不为人知的灰色区域？对邓不利多教授的忌惮尤在，汤姆努力使自己接近阿不福思的举动 不会显得刻意。

2.而对阿不福思而言，汤姆是唯一能和他在课堂上唇枪舌战针锋相对碰撞火花的同龄人。可想而知，当汤姆对他悄悄研究的课题发表了颇有见地的评论后，小阿不福思是多么惊喜呀--但天知道斯莱特林男孩为此下了多少苦功，手下的小团体近来相聚常日稀，今天的头儿也泡在图书馆里。

3.不，我一点都不想和你聊这个古如尼字母的四种写法。阿不福思滔滔不绝的第三个小时，汤姆心里满是绝望，甚至肚子饿了。

4.苍天不负有心人，汤姆成为了阿不福思第一个领回家过圣诞节的朋友。只是，面对着邓布利多教授洞悉的目光和满桌的柠檬雪宝，他开始怀疑自己的选择是否明智。  
至于这个家里的另一位男主人，则格外欢迎年轻的客人。 “啊，你就是那个里德尔？尽管来我们家吃饭啊，”盖勒特春风满面地挥挥手，“反正阿尔又不喜欢你。

5.等到盖勒特发现阿不思会花很多时间和这个黑发小屁 孩聊天之后，他大概就不会那么愉快了。

6.嘴里吃着邓家甜食，心中喝着伏氏鸡汤：近距离观察这个巫师家庭，到手的情报都是无价之宝啊！  
而旁边阿不福思也点点头。果然爸爸不会当着同学的面用障碍咒烦人，不想再被福克斯满屋子追着啄了，下次也带着汤姆来。耶。

7.盖勒特和阿不福思关切地为汤姆夹去了最甜的菜。

8.四年级时，汤姆谨慎地向阿不福思透露了自己的蛇佬腔天赋。  
于是接下来整个学期他们都忙于分析斯莱特林家谱与魔法遗传学。等到学期末，阿不福思提出系统地划分正统蛇佬腔和方言蛇佬腔时，汤姆终于忍不住拒绝了。  
"所有的蛇都是平等的。”他只得委婉地找着借口，“阿不福思，你不能把它们的口音分成三六九等，你那是种族主义。”

9.顺便一提，阿不福思对汤姆的拒绝有些遗憾。他原本的计划里还包括：1 .在假期一起去世界各地考察；2.写 论文发表；3•成为年龄最小的梅林贡献奖获得者；4•去猪头酒吧开party庆祝他的奖杯凑成了七的倍数。

10."亲爱的汤姆，我很抱歉，这个圣诞节我恐怕不能邀请你了。”阿不福思在信中写道，"爸爸们吵架了，其中一个现在还被倒挂在屋顶上，你不熟的那个。”  
汤姆长舒一口气，他合上信，牙龈终于不再隐隐作痛。半路辍学跑去当黑魔王，结果就是连家庭暴力时都揍不过高学历的爱人，知识即强权。

11.是阿列安娜给小阿不福思讲述了父亲们年少时的爱情故事（那是他的生日派对，盖勒特表示他得和阿不思把醉得不省人事的老阿不福思送回房间休息，等他们消失在走廊里后，出于某些原因，阿列安娜小姑判定两个小时内他俩是回不来了）。向来以为爸爸们自打出生起就过着夫妻生活的金发男孩越听越震惊：才华相当，一见如故，思想碰撞，惺惺相惜......16岁的阿不福思用他聪明绝顶的脑瓜字拟订了名单，排除法筛选过后，正值青春期的小心脏里蓦然升腾起一阵惊惶：所以我就只能喜欢汤姆•里德尔了？！  
生孩子很累的，让他生可以吗。就编个“这样能更好传承的斯莱特林血统”的借口，我在魔法遗传学上拿过奖，他争不赢我，回头赶紧把奖状找出来，哎，幸亏知道得早。

12\. 比他还惊惶的是汤姆，只是城府令心情不至于写在脸上。阿不福思试图解释：”但现在没有证据能确认我喜欢男性，所以你配合下，我们需要在没有衣物的情况下进行肢体接触，我看过麻瓜这方面的研究，你要看我的资料夹吗？”金发少年指天发誓，"即使身体产生了反应，我也不会有越轨行为的--”他越发狂热，失控般地抽出魔杖，甚至要去抢汤姆口袋里的那只：“来立牢不可破的誓言吧！ “  
"我不喜欢男人。”  
"你又不跟女孩子约会！”  
"只是没兴趣。”  
“你难道不想传承斯莱特林的血统了吗？由你来生孩子，血统里会继承更多魔法力量，这个，看看我的获奖文章。”  
"我才不怀孩子，阿不福思，你这个种族主义。”

13\. 然而小阿不福思无法克服对男性生殖器的剧烈反胃感，他几乎晕死过去。等汤姆朝他扔了清醒咒，金发男孩伤伤心心地抱着床柱，一生中从未像此刻般嚎啕大哭："梅林啊！排在女性名单上的第一名是威特普斯，我难道要和她结婚吗？”  
"什么名单？你先把袍子穿上。还有，"汤姆皱皱眉，“人家威特普斯教授已经结婚了。"

14\. 学生时代里，汤姆每周至少会在邓布利多家里与他的变形术老师打一次照面。为了照顾另一位男主人的好心情，他深知不能呆得太晚。总而言之，这一个汤姆•里德尔的鼻子得以始终完好，不过嘛，过了 35岁就开始掉牙齿了。

15.遗憾的是，毕业之后，汤姆和小阿不福思的友情由于生活轨迹的改变而渐渐淡去。小阿不福思在多个领域颇有造诣，但他在魔法遗传学上的理论被几个纯血统家族大做文章，一时间歧视言论与恶性事件大行其道，麻瓜出生的巫师受到明目张胆的歧视，甚至还出现了危险的种族清洗思潮。  
于是，这位一生热爱学术的男巫，不得不从自己最热爱的事业中抽身离去。他花了大把时间为平权事业奔走，拿出研究佐证，撰写各类政治论文。等到阿不福思垂垂暮已，他将作为一个里程碑人物被载入史册，名声甚至超越了父亲们。他的贡献不止局限于巫师世界，甚至泽被了家养小精灵等神奇生物，但那是另一个故事了。对于阿不福思本人，此后的一生中，他从未原谅年少时铸下的大错。

16.少年时代的小阿不福思无法抵抗魔法遗传学的魅力，他自己正是这奇妙学问的造物。孕育生命的男巫不止需要充沛强大的魔力，还要用有丰富扎实的知识研究。邓布利多和格林德沃有诸多政见不和，在前者长达十年的孕育期中，两人多次因为观点分歧而分居，但由于魔力源被束缚至同一处，他们不得不一次次回归共同生活。好在格林德沃的政治观念渐渐有了转变，他在欧洲魔法总部任职了一段时间，但这显然束缚了他的天性。很长一段时间里，没人知道这个人确切的职业，最终他来到了霍格沃茨，那时他不年轻了，校长邓布利多笑眯眯地在礼堂上拥抱了自己板着脸的爱人，然后为学生介绍了他们新来的黑魔法防御术老师。  
小阿不福思长得更像盖勒特，说话的方式和神气更是个惟妙惟肖的格林德沃缩小版，但等到年岁渐长，要发变白，他却长得越来越像邓布利多C在阿不福思辞世后的一个世纪，教科书上将会写到他为平权事业的贡献。他 会被冠上伟大的头衔，折磨了他一生的过错则变成历史书上轻描淡写的期末考点。所有巫师世界的孩子都会知道他的名字，照片上他是个布满皱纹的老者，头发斑白，目光严厉，蓝色的眼睛深邃而锐利，紧挨着照片，则是密密麻麻的、由他主持的政治活动。  
至于那个小小的、倔强的、喜欢埋首书本与试验报告的小男孩，只有爱他的人才会知晓。

17.对于汤姆•里德尔，后世诸多批评。诚然，他创立的学会一度拿出了许多振聋发聩的成果，但同时他也凭借自己的巨大影响力在学术界一手遮天，实行白色恐怖、排除异己，后期许多致力其他方向的研究者受到打压，意见不合的学者难以发表文章，甚至还有过意外的死亡事件。在他生命的最后时期，他创立的研究会权力已然膨胀，传言他本人试图涉足黑魔法，沉醉于延长寿命的魔法中，并独占了研究成果。  
不过，这一切都在他向一个名叫哈利•波特的男孩举起魔杖时结束了。这件事的原委仍然是一个谜，婴儿哈利无法说出真相，但里德尔试图伤害一名无辜男孩的事实已是不争事实。汤姆的葬礼在一个阴雨霏霏的星期天里举行，他生前手握权力，风光无限，但死后门庭清冷，簇拥们争相划清界线。

18.意外的是，多年以来和他毫无联系的阿不思福先生出现在了葬礼现场，他甚至还诵读了一段悼词。在人们的记忆里，这两位霍格沃茨同期生最后的交集，是阿不福思在演讲中公开指责里德尔的过度涉政，并发动欧洲魔法联合会对里德尔手中的数个分会展开调查，遏制了后者势力向英国南部蔓延。  
他的出席为自己惹了不少麻烦与许多非议，但恰似那两位不走寻常路的父亲，阿不福思亳不在意。"我的同学，我少年时代的同伴，我曾经的朋友，汤姆•里德尔。恐怕在场的人都心知肚明，他热爱权利，漠视人心，不明白爱为何物。他不是一个善良的人，我们也可以说，他不是一个好人。”阿不福思双手交握，重心压上木制的拐杖。上月他遭到激进纯血派的袭击，现在腿伤尚未痊愈："但我很欣慰，他的一生都有所畏惧。他原本可能成为一个更可怕的人，比如草菅人命的黑巫师，醉心权术的穷徒，乃至分裂灵魂的恶魔。如今我不再年轻，会在清晨的阳光里嗅到泥土的味道。我将永远缅怀与他共同度过的少年岁月，那是金子般的时光，我们拥有茂盛的生命，在图书馆里整天游荡，为一个古如尼字母的写法而争论不休。我很高兴他死了，汤姆，老伙计，带着污浊不堪、但仍然完整的灵魂！ 了不起！但愿我们在死后的世界里永不重逢！感谢老天让他的咒语出了差池，又或者那是出于他意识深处的一丝畏诫…现在小哈利很健康，只是额头留下了疤。看来，这个世界有太多魔法无法参透的东西，即使对于我们这样的天才。”

19\. 阿不福思终生未娶。在他的父亲阿不思•邓布利多寿寝正终后的两个月，他的另一位父亲盖勒特•格林德沃也走到了生命的尽头。阿不思福从容地处理葬礼事宜，好像早就有所预料。他的舅舅老阿不福思也前来帮忙，当然啦，只要猪头酒吧的老板还在世一天，纵使金发里错落着银丝，他就仍然是小阿不福思。"我知道他们会一起走。”在记者和哀悼群众离开了之后， 小阿不福思在舅舅旁边坐下，小姑阿列安娜在几十年前便去世了，她身子不好，患了哮喘，走的时候舅舅握着她的手，阿不思温柔地把她的苍白的金发辫好。现在小阿不福思把杯子重重放在玻璃茶几上，里面的打着圈的 黄油啤酒溅出来了一点，他假装出抱怨的语气，"这大概是我不想结婚的原因，生活太没有新意了。"  
老阿不福思重重地提了一下鼻子，他的大手犹如被叠过上百次的老皮革，遒劲的青色血管纵横交错，用它去揉眼角：“那两个混蛋。”  
"那两个混蛋。”小阿不福思赞同道，“他们的争吵能写进魔法史，他们的婚姻让整个魔法界哗然。他们甚至还史无前例地捣鼓出了一个孩子，好像自个儿的生活还不够乱似的。H  
"他们是伴侣与对手，彼此的爱人和克星，他们使我无法屈就平凡的婚姻。他们在各自的领域里缔造传奇，研究古老魔法里的智慧，在深夜里热烈地讨论龙血的第十四种用途。他们给我以生命，给以学生以知识，他们无法改变汤姆漠视爱的本性，却能使他对越界的部分心存敬畏，他们属于一个腐朽却迷入的老时代，我回望之时，便看见铁与黑的银河暗流涌动，我爱的人们在旧日长夜里熠熠生辉。”  
老阿不福思垂下日渐褪色的蓝眼睛，他安静了许久，几乎让人误以为是睡着了。等他再次开口，带着浓重的鼻音，好像在长时间的静默里有过一场哭泣：“不早了，上楼吧。他们休息了，我们还有活干。”

20\. “我对里德尔先生关于寿命突破的研究成果一无所知，我们很多年不曾联系了......"阿不福思揉揉眉头，恼火地发现记者在自己说完话前便记完了访稿。也罢，他耸耸肩膀，对方的心不在焉让他回答下一个问题时，稍微地，透露了一点点顽劣的真心：”至于长寿的建议，由我来说，多一点点甜食总是无妨的。”

21 .如果是往常，无数只羽毛笔的穷追堵截定会让他精疲力尽。但今天不一样了，长袍裹住的木盒沉甸甸，上面镌刻星星们与小月亮。它重量颇沉，却给他力量，令小阿不福思从容地穿过记者组成的肉墙，任那些声嘶力竭的提问被巫袍掀起的长风抛在后面。在最后的两个月里，盖勒特曾长时间凝视着这个小盒。它由阿不思亲自挑选，骨灰于中安眠。“太丑了。”他说。然后他又说：“也把我放进去吧。”  
现在，阿不思福扬起头颅，大步迈出，阔别多年地感到了由衷的如释重负。他把纷扰和喧嚣抛在后面，任由雀跃的阳光吻入蓝眼眸，不去思索蛰伏其间的阴影。在他的怀里，父亲们的灰烬相拥而眠，一如此前的千万夜晚。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是这篇蜜汁消失让我决心把文都转移到ao3。还好找到了发在wb上的长图片版，用ocr技术提取，搞了老半天。


End file.
